Akatsukis fobier
by SweBJ
Summary: Även om Akatsuki är en ond organisation så betyder det inte att dom är oövervinnerliga, även dom har svagheter precis som vi vanliga dödliga människor...
1. Deidara och Tobi

Det här är resultatet av 3 timmars konversation med några på msn, hoppas att någon tycker att det är lite roligt.

Jag äger inte rättigheterna till karaktärerna i Naruto, Gjorde jag det skulle jag vara ledaren över Akatsuki.

Akatsukis fobier

Akatsuki bestod av S-rankade ninjor som var livsfarliga och dom flesta som gick emot dom blev bort rensade på olika sätt. (I Kakuzus fall blev dom dödade och han tog kropparna till ett bårhus där han fick pengar för dom beroende på hur mycket dom var värda och Zetsu åt upp sina motståndare.)

Men även dom onda har något som dom är mer eller mindre rädda för. Vi ska nu få läsa om tillfällen som man faktiskt har kunnat upptäckt att dom har fobier vilket gör dom mer mänskliga. Vi börjar med...

1. Dendrofobi

"Deidara!!" Ropade Sasori till sin partner. Ingen svarade. Sasori suckade. Han hatade verkligen att vänta på folk. Men han behövde turligt nog inte vänta länge, plötsligt hörde han hur Deidara skrek till. Sasori reste sig snabbt upp och sprang upp till andra våningen där Deidara fortfarande stod och skrek. "Vad sysslar du med?" frågade Sasori irriterad.

"Ti...Titta...Un..." Deidara var helt paralyserad av skräck och såg ut som att han skulle svimma när som helst. Han pekade mot hörnet av rummet. Sasori tog ett steg till för att kunna se vad Deidara pelade på och Sasori fick syn på...

"_Ge mig mat._" Sa Zetsus svarta halva av ansiktet där han stod i hörnet. Sasori stirrade på Deidara som fortfarande stod och darrade. "Deidara, Det är ju bara Zetsu..." suckade han.

"Men...Han är ett...Träd...Un..."

"Deidara, Zetsu är inte ett träd, han är en..öh... Skitsamma, han är i vilket fall som helst inte ett träd! I så fall borde du vara rädd för mig, min kropp är gjord av trä om du inte redan visste om det..." Deidara blev likblek i ansiktet.

"Är du ett träd, un?" Det var det sista som Deidara innan han slutligen svimmade och föll ihop på golvet i en hög. Sasori bara stirrade för att sedan gå därifrån. Det här var för mycket för honom. Zetsu fick ta hand om Deidara.

2. Kakorrafiafobi

"Ohh, jag är så lycklig! Äntligen har dom tagit in mig i Akatsuki!" tjoade Tobi och studsade runt som en gummiboll i sitt nya rum i Akatsuki Hideout bara för att bli avbruten av Itachi som stack in huvudet och sa: "Tobi, Leader-sama vill prata med dig." Tobi stelnade till. "Vad har jag gjort?" Man kunde se hur han fick flera svettdroppar över sig.

Itachi såg på Tobi med en undrande min. "Ingenting..."

"Vad kan Tobi ha gjort?Tobi har ju bara varit medlem i en timme? Inte kan Tobi ha misslyckats med ett uppdrag ännu? ÅHNEJ!! TOBI FAILADE PÅ INTRÄDESPROVET!!!"

"Tobi..." försökte Itachi säga men blev avbruten av Tobi som började dunka huvudet i väggen. "Bad Tobi, bad Tobi, Tobi is NOT a good boy!!!" Det slutade såklart med att han tuppade av och fick en mindre hjärnskakning och att Leader fick vara den som sa till honom om ett nytt uppdrag för att han INTE skulle skada sig själv.

Fortsättning följer...

Kommentera gärna...


	2. Pain

Eftersom jag inte har något annat att göra så lägger jag upp det nya kapitlet direkt efter det första. Jag vet att kapitlen är väldigt korta men originalet ligger ute på en blogg och av någon lustig anledning så blir texten längre på den hemsidan än här så... Ni får helt enkelt överleva XD

3. Akrofobi

Pain stod framför spegeln i badrummet och gjorde rent piercing-staven som i vanliga fall satt i hans vänstra öra men inte just nu. Det verkade som att han hade fått en allergisk reaktion av smycket eftersom att det inte kunde sluta vara och blöda. "Förbannade piercings, hur kunde jag låta Konan pierca mig?" muttrade Pain och gjorde rent hålet med en bomullspinne.

"Pain? var är du?" hörde han plötsligt Konan ropa. Fan, det var ju idag som-

"Åh, där är du ju Pain, det är dags att försegla den 7-svansade," sa Konan. Hon märkte med ens att Pain darrade. "Vad är det?" frågade hon. Pain slutade genast darra och blängde på henne. "Ingenting..." han gick ut från badrummet för att teleportera sig till Jinchuurikistatyn.

Några sekunder senare befann han sig på den högra tummen på statyn och runt om honom kunde man se dom andra medlemmarnas silhuetter. "okej allihopa, vi ska försegla demonen på mindre än en dag," sa Pain, Det här var det värsta han visste, inte nog med att Hidan alltid gnällde om något och att Itachi verkade vara stum och Kisame kunde inte sluta komma med dåliga skämt och Kakuzu sprang runt på sina egna påhittade uppdrag bara för att få ihop pengar för sig själv och Zetsu försökte ständigt äta upp Tobi som var en riktig plåga och Deidara som bara tjatade om allt som hade med konst att göra och Sasori som bara var...Sasori och så slutligen Konan som bara kunde bli för mycket ibland när hon envisades med att försöka få Pain att pierca sig... usch, det var för hemskt för att ens säga var...

Men det som egentligen skrämde honom mest i hela världen var...

"Öh... Leader-sama, varför är du så blek?" frågade Sasori och såg undrande på Pain som var likblek i ansiktet och som såg ut som att han skulle spy.

Nu stirrade alla på Pain, till och med Hidan som hade varit upptagen med att whina över att han höll på att bli sjuk tack vare att han och Kakuzu stod mitt ute i regnet där dom befann sig.

Till slut blev det för mycket för Pain, han hade gjort misstaget att titta ner mot marken från statyns finger så han svimmade vilket innebar att han föll mot det steniga golvet i grottan. Han skulle nog utan tvekan ha dött om inte Deidara hade varit snabb med att få fram en av sina fåglar som fångade upp Pain. När Pain slutligen var i säkerhet var Hidan den första som bröt tystnaden.

"Vafan var det med honom?"

Ingen sa något, det var bara Konan som visste vad som hade hänt och Pain hade fått henne att svära på att medlemmarna i Akatsuki inte fick veta vad som var hans största svaghet.

"Allergisk reaktion antar jag," sa hon bara och lyfte upp honom för att ta honom till hans rum. Konan log elakt, Hon visste exakt vad hon skulle kunna göra med honom medan han fortfarande var avsvimmad.

Konan är så elak mot Pain, han är verkligen uke under henne...


	3. Itachi

Hej, long time no see! Jag har haft fullt upp i skolan och med cosplay så jag har inte haft tid att skriva på den här fanficen. Nu hoppas jag att jag kommer få lite mer tid och tillfällen, nu har jag en egen dator som jag kan skriva på istället för att ta farsans…

Förlåt! Itachi är så svår att komma på idéer åt så han är väldigt out of character i det här kapitlet… hoppas det duger…

Jag äger fortfarande inte rättigheterna till Naruto men däremot till Hinako (min OC)

4. Fotofobi och Nyctofobi

Det var alldeles knäpptyst i Akatsuki Hideout. Det enda man kunde höra var Tobi som dunkade huvudet i väggen och skrek "Bad boy, bad boy!"

Alla medlemmar var ute på uppdrag så det var bara Tobi och Itachi som var kvar. Den sistnämnde smög omkring bland skuggorna i grottan.

"Skönt att ha hela stället för sig själv," muttrade han och var på väg att gå mot sitt rum när han hörde en konstig duns som kom inifrån Zetsus rum. Itachi stannade genast och drog fram en kunai samtidigt som han aktiverade sin Sharingan. Han smög sig sakta närmare Zetsus rum och sparkade sedan upp dörren och kastade kunaien som fastnade i ena väggen. Han kunde höra dunsarna ännu bättre nu, dom kom från garderoben. Itachi smög sig ännu närmare garderoben och ryckte upp dörren. Först hände ingenting och sedan kände han hur något klibbigt rann ner på hans nakna tår.

Itachi backade äcklat undan från garderoben och trevade med vänstra handen efter en lysknapp för att tända rummet men han hittade ingen. Itachi fick mer och mer panik, Han var tvungen att fixa ljus. "Har inte den där förbannade plantan någon lysknapp i sitt rum?" skrek Itachi ilsket och började banka i väggarna i rena ilskan och paniken. Nu kunde han inte hitta dörren heller, stackars Itachi, var det hans öde att bli fångad i en galen schizofren plantas rum för all tid och evighet?

"Itachi-san?" Tydligen inte. Det var Tobi som uppenbarligen hade hört Itachis vrål och bankande för nu öppnade han dörren men han tände ingen lampa. "Itachi-san, vad håller du på med?" frågade han.

"Jag håller på och sätter ut potatisar på golvet," sa Itachi sarkastiskt. "Tänd någon lampa nu så att man ser något…" han famlade fortfarande runt i mörkret som en blind mullvad.

"Okej, Itachi-san!" sa Tobi glatt och tog upp sin digitalkamera som han av någon skum anledning hade innanför sin kappa.

Ena stunden var det korpsvart för Itachi, nästa sekund blev han ordentligt bländad av ett stark blixt från kameran.

"AHH!!" skrek han och höll sig för ögonen bara för att skrika till av att det blev så mörkt. Itachi kunde verkligen inte bestämma sig hur han ville ha det. Tobi stod under tiden och såg väldigt korkad ut, han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle göra. Till slut hittade han en lysknapp som satt precis bredvid honom och han tryckte in den. Nu kunde han se att Itachi låg på golvet och tuggade fradga och var helt borta och han kunde se att garderobsdörren var öppen. Han gick närmare den och såg att det var något grönt slem som bildade en klibbig pöl nedanför den. Tobi suckade. "Zetsu-san glömde visst bort att ge sin köttätande blomma gödning igen…" Han backade långsamt undan från garderoben, tog tag om Itachis krage och drog ut honom därifrån. Itachi-san var verkligen tvungen att försöka bota sina fobier…

Ahh, det här kapitlet suger verkligen… skriv gärna en kommentar på det här kapitlet och helst på resten också…


	4. Hidan

Hmm, jag verkar ha ett tråkigt liv eftersom att jag inte bara skriver ett utan två kapitel idag. Det kan också bero på att dom blir så jävla korta men hur jag än försöker går det inte att skriva så att dom blir längre. Ni blir tvungna att lida av en dålig fanfic med en skitdålig författare som skriver dom…

Äger fortfarande inte Naruto XD

* * *

Kapitel 4: Araknofobi

"Är vi inte framme snart? Jag måste seriöst göra min ritual innan klockan tolv, annars kommer Jashin-Sama att bli arg på mig!" gnällde Hidan och sparkade surt en sten framför sig. Kakuzu tog ett djupt andetag och tvingade sig själv att inte ge efter frestelsen att strypa Hidan. Dom hade precis avslutat ett uppdrag som för en gångs skull inte hade varit blodigt. Det enda dom hade behövt göra var att få tag på ett par viktiga skriftrullar som Pein skulle använda till gud vet vad.

Men naturligtvis så var Hidan irriterad eftersom att han hade inte kunnat offra någon till sin så kallade gud vilket gjorde att han bara klagade över allt och alla. Till slut fick Kakuzu nog men istället för att slå till honom som han annars brukade göra stannade han plötsligt och började stirra på Hidan.

"Kakuzu, vad i helvete håller du på med?" frågade Hidan surt och blängde på sin partner.

"Hidan, håll bara käften, annars vet jag inte vad jag kommer göra…" sa han lugnt och började sedan gå igen. Hidan stirrade efter Kakuzu och muttrade "surpuppa," innan han slutligen följde efter honom.

Det gick en timme utan att någon sa ett enda ord. Hidan verkade ha uppfattat att Kakuzu menade allvar så han hade gått och varit knäpptyst vilket gjorde Kakuzu något imponerad även om han inte visade det. Hidan däremot var trött, irriterad för att han inte fick offra någon till Jashin och han hade så ont i benen efter allt "jävla hoppande i träden som någon jävla apa." muttrade han men plötsligt stannade han till. Det var något som kröp på marken framför honom med många ben. Det var något som han även om han var odödlig fruktade mer än Jashin-samas vrede.

Kakuzu märkte med ens att Hidan inte gick bredvid honom längre utan vände sig om och fick syn på Hidan som hade hoppat upp i ett träd. "Hidan, vad i helvete håller du på med?"

Hidan drog snabbt loss en lapp från trädstammen och kastade den ifrån sig. "Det satt en exploding tag på trädet så jag ryckte bort den." sa han bara och hoppade ner igen. Kakuzu suckade. Han trodde inte på Hidan för fem öre. Hidan visste inte om det men Kakuzu visste varför han hade gjort sådär…

Efter en stund bestämde Kakuzu att dom skulle övernatta i en grotta. Hidan ville verkligen inte sova där och var på väg att börja klaga men lät bli när han såg Kakuzus min som betydde "håll käften, annars hugger jag dig i småbitar och gräver ner dig." Hidan suckade djupt och klev in i grottan som var vanligt torr, inte alls fuktig som dom oftast brukade vara. Det kanske inte skulle bli så farligt trots allt. Han anade inte hur fel han hade…

Efter ett tag lyckades båda somna men det dröjde inte länge förrän Hidan vaknade av att han kände hur något kröp på hans vänstra hand. Hidan satte sig genast upp och bad till Jashin att det inte var det som han trodde att det var. Tyvärr så var inte Jashin på något bra humör idag bara för att han inte hade offrat.

Kakuzu vaknade av Hidans skrik. "Hidan, vad sysslar du med?" fräste Kakuzu och satte sig upp och skulle slå till Hidan när han upptäckte att Hidan låg avsvimmad på marken. Runt honom var det fullt med spindlar, både stora och små som sprang omkring på den kalla grottans skrovliga golv. "Ånej…" muttrade han och gick fram till Hidan, försiktigt utan att trampa ihjäl någon av spindlarna.

"Den där mannen suger verkligen som ninja," muttrade Kakuzu och gick tillbaka för att försöka sova ett tag till. Spindlarna fick stanna kvar, dom har aldrig gjort folk något ont.

* * *

AN: Hur i helvete kunde den här bli mycket längre än dom andra? Det måste bero på att det var Hidan som var offret, suck XD

Kommentera gärna :)


	5. Kisame

Hej på er! Long time, no see eller vad man säger. Jag är väl medveten om att det är flera år sedan jag ens skrev på denna fanfic men jag har bestämt mig för att ta mig i kragen och faktiskt avsluta den här så här är det (förhoppningsvis) efterlängtade nya kapitlet!

* * *

Kapitel 5: Ailurofobi

"Men Itachi-san, måste vi verkligen övernatta just här…?" Kisame hade ett skeptiskt ansiktsuttryck när han och Itachi klev in i den lilla fiskebyn. Det bodde väl inte mer än 700 pers i byn som var fint belägen så nära havet som möjligt och folk stannade upp i sina sysslor och arbeten och bara stirrade på främlingarna som nyss invaderat deras vanliga lilla by och stört rytmen som vanligtvis var lugn och sävlig, utan några oväntade överraskningar. De anade inte vad som skulle hända senare, men i alla fall, över till Kisame som var skeptisk.

"Jag menar, det här är bara en liten sketen by, vi kommer inte att hitta något intressant här och dessutom, om vi fortsätter gå lär vi ju vara framme vid högkvarteret innan solen har gått ner…" Kisame tystnade när han såg Itachis iskalla blick. Han var fullt medveten om att Itachi inte gillade när folk sa emot honom.

"Kisame… Vi SKA stanna kvar och ÖVERNATTA här… Jag tänker inte riskera att bli offer för Tobi igen innan Hidan har bestraffat honom med sin egna lilla gåva att kunna tortera folk." Och med det hade Kisame ingen som helst talan utan fick vackert lyda Itachi när han gick mot första bästa hotell för att checka in för natten.

"Men jag vill inte stanna här…" Muttrade han för sig själv och sneglade sig nervöst omkring. Kisame hade aldrig gillat att vistas i städer som låg vid vattnet, särskilt inte fiskestäder då han hade väldigt dålig erfarenhet och minnen av dem. Han tittade hjälplöst på Itachi som gick med bestämda steg mot hotellet och började sakta gå efter sin partner. Varför Var Kisame egentligen nervös över att vara i en liten by som troligtvis inte ens visste vad ninjor var för något? Det får ni veta ganska så snart…

* * *

I vilket fall som helst checkade Itachi och Kisame till slut in på det tidigare nämnda hotellet (För övrigt använde Itachi även Mankekyo Sharingan och försatte receptionisten i en illusion där han började flirta med henne, allt för att spara in på pengar på order av Kakuzu.)

"Det var väl ett fint rum som jag valde? Och gratis är det också nu…" Sa Itachi och kastade av sig sin Akatsukirock och lade sig mitt uppe på sängen.

"Jodå men… Itachi-san, skulle du kunna göra mig en tjänst? Jag vet att det är varmt och så här men jag skulle helst vilja att du låter bli att öppna fönstret inatt…" Kisame tittade snabbt bort när han märkte att Itachi såg aningen irriterad ut.

"Varför får jag inte öppna fönstret? Nu berättar du… annars kommer jag att-" Itachi blev avbruten av att Pein plötsligt uppenbarade sig i rummet för att meddela att de skulle ha ett snabbt insatt Akatsukimöte. Kisame suckade lättat när de slog sig ner på varsin säng för att närvara vid mötet och Itachi glömde så småningom bort varför Kisame var så nervös över öppna fönster.

Sorgligt kunde inte Kisame glömma sin rädsla. Han hoppades att hans hemlighet skulle förbli dold för de andra medlemmarna, speciellt Itachi.

* * *

Några timmar senare när det var natt och väldigt varmt i rummet vaknade Itachi, irriterad över den hemskt varma sommarnatten som fick kläderna att klistras mot hans kropp, även fast han hade kastat av sig täcket för längesen.

"Måste öppna fönstret…" Itachi vinglade upp ur sängen och öppnade fönstret, för trött för att minnas Kisames varning om att INTE öppna det förbaskade fönstret, och suckade lättat när en sval bris letade sig in i rummet.

"Nu kanske jag äntligen kan få sova i lugn och ro…" Itachi vinglade tillbaks till sin säng och somnade genast om igen. Vad han inte visste om var att något hade sett att han öppnade fönstret och satt nu och väntade på sin chans att ta sig in…

* * *

Nästa morgon.

Itachi vaknade plötsligt av ett ovanligt feminint skrik som kom från Kisames säng. Itachi suckade och öppnade långsamt ögonen…

… Bara för att se hur hans partner såg skrämd ut, ungefär som att det var en inkräktare i rummet och Kisame hoppade oväntat ut genom det öppna fönstret.

"Vad i helvete?" Itachi gnuggade sig i ögonen och såg ganska så förvånad ut över Kisames skumma beteende att han inte märkte skuggan som skuttade ut efter där Kisame hade försvunnit. "Jag måste se efter vafan det är för fel på den dumma fisken…" Itachi drog snabbt på sig sin Akatsukirock och hoppade även han ut genom fönstret för att leta upp den andra ninjan.

Nere på gatan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kisame var fast. Han hade gjort misstaget att springa in i en återvändsgränd och stod nu upptryckt mot väggen och såg livrädd ut. Han må ha slagits mot många ninjor i sitt liv och värre hade det blivit sedan han gick med i Akatsuki men det här… hade han inte en chans emot, hans krafter var som dränerade och han kunde bara se på när odjuren närmade sig…

"Kisame, vad i hellskotta…?" *Itachi tystnade när han efter några timmars letande fick syn på Kisame som låg på marken och såg helt förstörd ut medan… ett gäng söta fluffiga katter klättrade på Kisame för fullt och jamade. Itachi glodde på Kisame i några sekunder innan han suckade djupt och schasade bort katterna från honom och tog tag om Kisames ben.

"Så det var därför du inte ville att fönstret skulle vara öppet… Jag visste inte att du hade fobi mot katter… Aja, din hemlighet stannar hos mig…" Mumlade Itachi medan han släpade Kisame efter sig och lämnade byn.

"Inte fler katter…" Itachi visste att det skulle dröja ett tag innan Kisame skulle kunna vara i full tjänstgöring igen.

* * *

Sådär ja! Ett kapitel är färdigt, Det är verkligen svårt att skriva om nåt jag inte är jätteintresserad av längre så var beredda på att det kommer att bli förbaskat flummigt! Men reviews är alltid trevliga att få :D


	6. Sasori

Hoj! Jag är lika seg som alltid men här kommer äntligen ett nytt kapitel. Jag ber om ursäkt att det är väldigt mycket offcharacter här men det är verkligen svårt att skriva om något man inte är insatt i lika mycket som för några år sen^^ Jag hoppas ni kommer tycka det är underhållande ändå. 

Kapitel 6: Melissophobia

"Mhm, det här uppdraget kommer bli så intressant att genomföra, inte sant, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara var på ovanligt bra humör där han stod på sin enorma fågel som svepte över en mycket lummig och välmående skog.

"Om du säger det så." Sasori såg lika ointresserad och trött ut som alltid och stod upp alldeles blickstilla på fågeln utan att låta sig störas av fågelns ständiga krumbuktande och diverse loopar som den gjorde då och då.

"JAG är i alla fall glad att Pein-sama äntligen har insett hur speciell och duktig jag är och att jag faktiskt är till en stor fördel för vår organisation och-"

Sasori suckade när Deidara inte slutade att babbla. Han sa "mm" och "nej" och "ja" när det passade in men han lyssnade inte speciellt noga på vad den blonda ninjan sade. Han passade istället på att studera området. Det fanns ingen närliggande by, endast en skog som hade ovanligt mycket lövträd och en del vattendrag runt omkring sig. Platsen de skulle till låg dock mitt i en sjö, en liten ö där det sades att en människa med en svartvit kropp och ett intresse för kannibalism hade skymtats och även attackerat de arma stackare som hade satt sin nyfikna fot där.

"Håhåjaja… Pein-sama kommer inte att vara nådig mot Zetsu när vi väl har tagit tillbaks honom till högkvarteret." Sa Sasori högt utan att vara medveten om det.

Deidara avbröt sig och blängde på Sasori när han äntligen insåg att han egentligen inte lyssnade på vad han hade pratat om. Dock blev han distraherad av blotta tanken över Zetsu som inte låg så bra till i Peins ögon just nu och började prata om hur dum och äcklig Zetsu var och hur illa det skulle bli för honom.

"Ja, han kommer att få så mycket stryk, un!" Fågeln förberedde sig för landning och efter ett tag steg Sasori och Deidara av fågeln som kort därefter flög iväg mot första bästa klippa och exploderade.

"Vad var det där bra för? Ingen var ju där." Sa Sasori och tittade undrande och smått irriterat på Deidara. "Om du vill locka hit dig obehöriga så lyckas du väldigt bra just nu!" Deidara himlade med ögonen och log glatt mot sin Danna. "Jag har ju sagt det förut, det här är MIN konst! Explosioner och allt, un!" Han tog några glädjeskutt innan han slutligen lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att bli seriös igen och börja inspektera området efter deras fellow medlem.

"Jag… Tänker inte ens gå in på den diskussionen igen." Sa Sasori bestämt och viftade bort ett bi som envist cirkulerade runt hans ansikte. "Försvinn med dig! Schas!" Sasori blev inte gladare när det dök upp ännu fler bin som ställde in riktningen på enbart honom. Av någon anledning var Deidara tydligen inte lika intressant att flyga runt.

"Åh Danna, du attraherar verkligen bin, un, hur kan det komma sig…?" Frågade han nyfiket och tittade intresserat på medan hans Danna viftade som en galning för att få bort bina ifrån sig men det hjälpte inte.

"Håll käften och hjälp mig genast, använd din underbara konst till att spränga bort dem istället för att glo på mig!" Sasori började låta mer panikslagen nu och hade han inte varit en docka utan en riktig levande människa skulle han ha varit väldigt kallsvettig vid det här laget. "Snälla, jag klarar inte av det här!"

"Sasori no Danna, vad är det med dig? Du verkar ju jätterädd för några små bin, un…" Deidara blev lite orolig men skakade av sig det rätt snabbt. Blotta tanken var ju helt orimlig. Efterlysta ninjor var inte rädda för sådana löjliga saker. Deidaras egna fobi hade en ordentlig förklaring. Efter att han hade sett Evil Dead visste han hur opålitliga växter kunde vara och Zetsu var ett bra exempel på det. Visst, Sasori hade fått övertala honom att även om hans kropp råkade vara gjord av trä så betydde det INTE att HAN tänkte attackera Deidara som träden i filmen gjorde.

Hans tankegång avbröts plötsligt av ett ljudligt plask som även blötte ner hans hår.

"Hördu, vad var det bra för va!? UN!" Deidara tittade sig irriterat runt efter Sasori som… Inte längre befann sig bredvid honom längre. "Danna…?" Han stirrade ner i vattnet där några luftbubblor steg upp till ytan. Bina som tidigare flög runt Sasori låg nu och flöt uppe på vattenytan som att de hade försökt följa efter något i vattnet.

"SASORI NO DANNA!" Den blonda ninjan hoppade panikslaget i vattnet han också och började febrilt simma och leta efter honom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vad sa du att det var som hände…?" Pein stod framför Deidara alldeles bredvid sjön och såg inte ett dugg imponerad ut. Bakom honom kunde man se hur Tobi och Hidan försökte baxa upp en blöt och klumpig Sasori som såg ut att ha blivit 5 gånger så stor jämfört med hur han såg ut i vanliga fall ur vattnet.

"Äh… Det… Var mitt fel, jag skrämde honom så han trillade i och såhär ser han ut nu, un." Deidara kände av att det här var något som inte Sasori ville att de andra skulle få reda på. Att även han hade fobier…

"Jag tror inte på dig." Sa Pein och sneglade sedan åt Zetsus håll. De hade hittat Zetsu längre in i skogen som fanns på den lilla ön (tillsammans med fler bin vars bon var stora som IKEAS rislampor) tuggandes på rester av nyfiket folk som hade kommit till ön och för den arma krukväxten väntade inte ett speciellt trevligt öde men nog om det. Deidara tittade nervöst på Pein först, sedan på Sasori som låg på marken, halvt uppsvullen av vattnet och underligt formad. Han vände sig till Pein igen.

"Jag ljuger inte! Jag säger sanningen! Det är inget annat än sanningen, UN!" Deidara lät mer och mer desperat men Pein hade tröttnat på alla bortförklaringar eller rättare sagt, han brydde sig inte längre om vad som egentligen hade hänt. Nu ville Pein enbart återvända till högkvarteret och straffa Zetsu. Vad som hände med Sasori var det upp till någon annan att ta hand om.

"Jaja, säg vad du vill, jag pallar inte med det här längre." Med det vände Pein ryggen åt Deidara och gick mot Zetsu med en ondskefull blick i ögonen.

"Un…" Deidara suckade lättat men tittade oroligt på Sasori som för tillfället verkade befinna sig i någon form av chock och därmed inte märkte av Hidan som svor och sparkade honom i sidan för fullt.

"JÄVLA IDIOT SOM SABBADE MIN LEDIGA DAG! JAG SKULLE JU TILLÄGNA DEN ÅT ATT OFFRA MIG FÖR JASHIN-SAMAAA! DIN JÄVEL! JAG SKA DÖDA DIG NÄR DU VAKNAR IGEN!"

Tobi som hade stått och tittat på medan Hidan svor som en borstbindare lade huvudet på sned och tittade på Sasori. "Jag tror att Sasori-san kommer ta lång tid innan han torkar igen…"

Det tog 2 veckor innan Sasori hade återhämtat sig, både fysiskt och psykiskt men hans hemlighet var välbevarad av Deidara. Ingen kände till hans största fasa.

Zetsu blev bestraffad genom att han fick äta vegetariskt i en hel månad.

Så, nu är detta kapitel äntligen skrivet efter ca… 2 år? xD Bättre sent än aldrig som alltid. Jag ber ännu en gång om ursäkt över att karaktärerna blir väldigt off, lika så med händelserna, ha överseende med mig^^' Skriv gärna reviews om ni vill :D


End file.
